User talk:Babyjabba
Welcome Welcome to my page, Gossip Girl fans! Leave me a message if you have any questions about using the site or if you just wanna chat! Happy Gossiping! Babyjabba 05:29, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello. I'm QueenBeee - just joined this wiki. I saw that you're the top contributor to this wiki and was wondering if you know about the staff (b'crat, admin, etc...) on this wiki. QueenBeee 21:59, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I just had question about the staff. and thanks for the welcoming. I really like the main page -especially the top with the characters on it- and also the colour somehow fits it :) And I wrote that comment on galleries before I saw the ones you were making, which is a good idea. I always like to know there are pics I can look at. I'm been adding some pictures too, if you dont mind. The wikia is very good and I really like it. (and lol I just figured out your avatar - star wars right?)QueenBeee 22:34, November 2, 2010 (UTC) -Of course I don't mind, go at it! :) Babyjabba 22:38, November 2, 2010 (UTC) nates birthday is on april 5th i think i chagned it becuase Inglourious Bassterds was shown that day and it was his surprise party. Hey!! :) I need some help please :) I couldn't figure out how to make my text colored, and larger...could you please tell me the HTML :D PrincessPuckett 04:52, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey! :P Xificanthaveyou 09:51, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks ;) New editor Hi. A new editor has made some changes to the Serena and Dan articles. There seem to be an overabundance of images, which move the info boxes out of place. Don't know if you'll want to change anything. -- James26 22:45, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I haven't done much on 90210pedia lately, so I don't know how hardcore things are. Thanks for the compliment. -- James26 15:27, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I think it would be a good idea to make a page for the diffrent relation ships. Sorry for adding to meny pics. SuperTash Help Would you help to move some of the pics around because I cant seam to move them to put them in the right season. SuperTash Thank YOU ;) Thanks SuperTash 18:35, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :) Thanks for the link SuperTash 06:52, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Message Hi. I wanted to leave this message on the 90210 wiki but obviously couldn't. I understand that you need to do your job, so this isn't an appeal -- I fully expected action to be taken. I wanted to note, however, that I myself created and edited a majority of the content on 90210 wiki, which had about three articles before I stepped in two years ago. The comments on my talk page attest to this. Therefore, I felt within my rights to take back that which I contributed freely. I don't intend to sound arrogant -- I obviously cannot take full credit for all content on the site (and note I did not remove everything). However, a majority of the content I removed was created by me before being altered here and there by others, for good or ill. I have informed the helpful contributors of the alternate location for their work. I mean no ill will by this message; I just wanted to let Wikia know my stance (which is what several people have been trying to do over the past few months, with unfortunately disappointing results). Take care. -- James26 01:56, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :Also, thank you for changing the wiki's name. -- James26 02:01, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Cool changes Nice changes to the wiki there really good! ;)SuperTash 09:16, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Rabbidsquirrel Guy (: Well there's this guy who joined today and I dunno whether it's a joke or something but they started a page called 'It had to Pee you' filled with stupid writing. I would delete it but can't because it's a load of rubbish ;) anyways thought you might be able to help! Help ;) Some one has deleted dan of the charactors on the site so if you have time could you change it back. thanks ;) SuperTash 19:33, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey again just to let you know what someone has got rid of all Dan Humphery's page all the info has gone and just asking would you please help it get back to the way it was :) SuperTash 16:08, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much and every things good :) Hope you are ok :) Thankyou again you are the best :) SuperTash 05:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey again but someone has deleted everything off Chuck and Blair relationship page would you please put it back to the way it was :) Sorry for this again SuperTash 07:15, October 14, 2011 (UTC)